Last Rites
by EbonyGeisha86
Summary: Before he was Rodin the Demonsmith he was called "Father". He did everything that was expected from him, he stayed loyal to Jubileus, and obtained great power. But the power he had caused fear, jealousy, and hatred within Jubileus. This story is about the final days of Rodin's stay in Paradiso before he was stripped then banished of his glory.
1. Penance (Part I)

It's a dark and misty night. Rodin, the demon weapon smith, and sole proprietor of Gates of Hell bar, emerges from the front door. With keys jingling in hand, he locks up for the night. He shoves both of his hands into his coat pockets, then proceeds to amble down the dimly lit and seedy alley where his bar is nuzzled in between. He strolls by a few trash cans filled to the brim with garbage, an alley cat or two tearing through rubbish, and even a homeless man passed out drunk on the ground. The man barely wakes up enough to acknowledge Rodin.

"Spare some change?"

Rodin stops in his tracks and stares down the man.

"C'mon, buddy. Anything will do."

Rodin takes a step closer to the man and squats down in front of him. The overwhelming stench of piss and spoiled milk doesn't bother Rodin in the slightest.

"What are you willin' to do to get yo hands on some cash?"

The homeless man cannot see through the jet-black lenses of Rodin's sunglasses to get a good read on what Rodin's hinting at. The homeless man's eyes widen a bit as he believes Rodin's insinuating a sexual favor. He struggles with this fact.

"Well…" the homeless man stutters. "Whatever you want… I mean…"

Rodin chuckles under his breath.

"If that's the case," Rodin says as one of his red eyes shines through a lens. "Maybe I'll help myself to that soul of yours."

The homeless man freaks out, but before he can escape Rodin grabs the old man by the throat and slams him against the brick wall behind him. The homeless man struggles to break free from Rodin's grip. The homeless man repeatedly hit Rodin's arm, but his efforts are in vain. The homeless man goes into shock, then goes limp.

Moments later Rodin continues walking, leaving the homeless man slumped over and unconscious on the ground. His face rests in a small pile of twenty-dollar bills. How much Rodin leaves behind should be enough for the old man to not resort to whoring himself for a while.

Stepping out of the alley and onto the city sidewalk, Rodin wipes his bald head clean of the dewy air. There's hardly anybody out this late. Rodin saunters about with no place in particular to go. Maybe he'll go home. Maybe he'll find himself in a shitty diner. Or maybe he'll go to New Zealand since he's always wanted to go there. He passes by a department store and catches his reflection in the window. He stares intensely at himself.

 _Hmph. It's been a hella'va long time since I've looked at myself_ , Rodin thinks to himself.

Rodin tenderly strokes his chin.

 _Still got it._

The homeless man emerges from the alley and stumbles onto the sidewalk. He frantically scans around for Rodin, then catches Rodin gazing at his reflection. The homeless man's barely able to stand on his two feet, let alone walk a straight line, marches toward Rodin. The man's determined to confront Rodin but over what is unclear.

"Hey!"

Rodin ignores him; too distracted by his sexiness.

"Hey, mac!" he says as he gets close enough to barely grip Rodin's arm to force Rodin to look at him.

The size difference between the two of them is laughable as Rodin has a good four feet on him.

"What is this?! Huh?" asks the homeless man as he shoves the fist full of dollars in Rodin's face. "What are you trying to do, huh?! Set me up?! Get me killed?! Fucker…"

Rodin cannot be bothered to pay attention to the man.

"Who – who do you think you are, pal?! I don't – I don't know this! Nope! Not anyone of it!"

He throws the money back at Rodin but falls to the ground in the process.

"Aye, shit!" he coughs.

Rodin's head slowly turns to the pathetic man on the wet ground.

 _Dis muthafucka has officially stepped on my last nerve_ , Rodin thinks with a curled lip.

The homeless man sprawls around on the ground.

"Let's say you and me go for a little trip," Rodin snarls.

Rodin yanks the man up by the scruff of his collar with one hand. Again, the homeless man tries to break free and fails. Rodin snaps his fingers and a portal to Inferno opens in the middle of the street.

The homeless man's eyes grow big in horror as he suddenly pulls his motor skills together enough to put up a real fight. Now dragging the man, Rodin casually walks over to the portal.

"No! No," yells the homeless man.

"Wasn't plannin' on doin' this tonight, but fuck it. We ain't got nothing else better to do."

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Rodin steps in the middle of the glyph on the ground and the two of them vanish into thin air on their way to hell.

They reappear in a dark nightmare of what closely resembles a one-bedroom apartment mixed with some cavern elements. Everything's black and red. The heat's insufferable. Monstrous wails ring throughout in the distance. Rodin releases the homeless man as he gasps for the thick and musty air.

"Sorry I didn't straighten up. Wasn't expectin' company."

Rodin's place doesn't come close to being a mess, with the exception of a few dirty socks scattered about and an empty pizza box on his dinette table; he keeps a clean home. Everything is well organized. He even has a number of framed records mounted on his walls. The homeless man frantically looks around him, whipping his head to the left, then right, then left again.

The man speaks gibberish.

"You seem to be havin' a hard time."

"Where is this place!?"

Rodin uses pyrokinesis, and creates a purple flame on his finger to light a cigar he pulls from his pocket.

"You really can't tell?" Rodin says as he takes a deep drag on the cigar.

The homeless man swallows hard, coming to the realization of where he's at but refuses to believe.

"Am… am I dead?"

"Nah, you're very much alive."

The homeless man begins to sob.

 _Goddayum_ , Rodin thinks as he rolls his eyes.

"Get up. And stop yo cryin', man! Don't need that type of shit in my spot."

The man struggles to maintain his composure.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"The last time you said somethin' along those lines you were on some fuck shit."

"I know! I – I apologize!" he says crying through his words like a child. "Please, let me go. I promise I'll live a better life!"

"By doing what? You've wasted half of it. All for drugs? Cheap liquor? Or the thrill of dumb shit?"

The homeless man grovels at Rodin's feet.

"Please! Please, I swear I'll change."

"…What's your name?"

"Walter."

"First of all, get da fuck off muh leg, Walter."

Walter releases Rodin's leg. Rodin takes a few steps away from him and talks to him with his back turned. He cuts his head to Walter.

"Secondly, are you a man of faith?"

Walter sheepishly shakes his head.

"You will die down here, Walter. Might as well make yourself comfortable."

Walter doesn't respond.

"You wanna hear a story?"


	2. Penance (Part II)

_Eons ago. Long before the shit hit the fan with Umbra Witches, Luman Sages, and everything else in between, there was a moment in time when Paradiso, Inferno, and the human world coexisted in an unspoken harmony. This was a few centuries after the First Armageddon. I was put in charge of the destruction portion of Paradiso, i.e. making weapons. Why me? 'Cuz no one else could do it better. I was an angel made humanoid. One of two in fact. I'll tell you 'bout the other guy in a minute. But it was only supposed to be just us two..._

Standing on a balcony in the highest tower in Paradiso, dressed in his typical father garb with an elaborate design on the chest, a seemingly younger, more regal, yet still bald, Rodin looks out over the edge. The sky's a glorious shade of pale gold, as sun rays shower over the clouds and the angelic denizens of Paradiso. The air's warm with a gentle breeze as angelic hymns ring throughout the land. Rodin takes in a deep inhale, holds it in for a moment, then exhales. His soul is at ease.

"Rodin?"

Rodin turns around and sees Father Helios, a slightly effeminate, charismatic man with shoulder length, strawberry blonde flowing locs and a full beard to match. He has a strange marking in the middle of his forehead which he casually covers with loose bangs. He stands just as tall and muscular like Rodin, but with a more perfect smile and kinder eyes. His attire matches Rodin and he, too, has his own set of responsibilities regarding Paradiso. Father Helios governs all creations of life. The two of them are a perfect match.

"I figured you'd be here," Helios smiles with both his mouth and eyes.

"Naturally. I just needed some time to myself. I've already spent enough of it in my workshop."

"Well, I thought you and I could go about our daily duties together. That is… unless you don't want to."

Rodin thinks for a moment. Helios playfully jabs him in the shoulder.

"I don't see why not," Rodin says with a small smile.

The two of them stroll through Paradiso like noblemen. They pass by various angels like, Affinities, Applauds, and a couple of Decorations, all bow at the sight of their presence.

"So, have you checked on the human world recently?" asks Rodin.

"No," he responds casually.

"Don't become lackadaisical, my friend," Rodin teases. "That won't fair well in your favor."

"Of course I won't! Besides they hardly do anything of interest. They pray. They sin. They repent. Repeat. They are such fragile creatures really."

Rodin nods in agreement.

"But… I often wonder what it would be like to walk among them."

"Really?" Rodin asks genuinely surprised. "And do what?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is that they do."

"But you've already listed what they do."

"Besides that! The world they live in is so… wonderful! Almost like ours. Have you looked at it? I mean, truly looked at it and just be in awe?" Helios says clasping his hands together underneath his chin.

"Can't say that I have," Rodin says as he folds his arms across his chest. "But I suppose there's a certain 'appeal' to it."

Helios scoffs, "Appeal?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Rodin laughs. "Honestly, it sounds like you've been seduced by its charm."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Rodin rolls his eyes with a smile, "Whatever you say, my friend. Why don't you just go down there? No one will stop you. Go down there, walk amongst them for a day and get it out of your system."

Helios' mouth slightly turns up as if he's bothered by Rodin's remark refusing to answer.

"How about the Auditio? Have you seen them yet?" asks Rodin.

"When do I not see them would be more appropriate? All they do is talk. It's not like I need them to aide me in my work. What's their purpose? Honestly."

Rodin's baffled by Helios' statement.

"Careful, Helios! Fortitudo is the messenger. Temperantia is the fortress. Iustitia is the judge. Sapientia is the wise. Everything stays in check because of them. I shouldn't have to remind you of this."

Helios doesn't say anything at first, but gives Rodin a firm pat on the back followed by a grin.

"Yet, thank you for reminding me nonetheless, wise teacher. Let's say we-"

Rodin stops walking.

"What's the matter, Rodin?"

"I've been summoned by Jubileus."

"Oh! Then you mustn't keep Jubileus waiting," Helios teases.

The two of them bow to each other. Helios smiles then trots off to whatever he needs to do for the rest of the day. Rodin teleports to Jubileus.


	3. Penance (Part III)

_Jubileus. The Creator. The Dea who's the embodiment of Divine Will. Its true name is somethin' you humans can never pronounce. If you need me to give you a one-word description of it: bitch. Mind you, I didn't feel that way at the time, and I'm not one to hold grudges. Been around Jubileus a lot longer than anything else. But fuck Jubileus._

Rodin, insignificant in size, stands before the mighty throne of Jubileus. There sits the immense goddess-like being with no defining womanly parts, naked, with legs crossed and head resting on its fist. An elaborate, metal mask, made of gold and covered in jewels is worn over its eyes which moves with its facial expressions like it's fused with the flesh. Jubileus wears several golden pieces of armor around its forearms, hands, hips, and ankles. All made of metal and matches the mask. Rodin gets down on bended knee. They both speak to each other in Enochian.

"Glory unto you, Greatest Jubileus."

"Indeed," it says in a calming yet thunderous voice. "I know you're curious as to why I called you before me. Fear not for it has nothing to do with discipline. I wanted you to receive the proper acclamation for all of your achievements."

"Thank you, Greatest Jubileus. I humbly accept your praise."

"You ought to be pleased with yourself. You've strengthen the entire First Sphere beyond all doubt."

"All to please you, Greatest Jubileus."

"I must say, that kind of strength which has been given to the First Sphere is truly a reflection… of your own skills. Wouldn't you agree?"

"My skills would be nothing if it wasn't for you, Greatest Jubileus."

Jubileus' eyes narrow from slight jealousy.

"One can only imagine what else you are capable of."

"Whatever is needed or expected of me, Greatest Jubileus."

"Don't let me become your limitation. You've made it apparent that I do not know what is needed and I know even less of what to expect from you."

Rodin doesn't say anything.

"We have known each other almost as long as time itself. You've always been by my side and yet you never cease to impress me. Constantly moving forward to reaching your full potential."

"And my potential and ambition are one in the same. All of it is for you, Greatest Jubileus."

"Stand, Father Rodin."

He does as he's told. It studies him closely as he looks Jubileus in the eyes.

"I'm here to only serve you, O Greatest Jubileus."

Jubileus waves its hand unconcernedly, dismissing Rodin from its sight. Rodin bows again before he turns around to leave. Then he disappears in a flash of light.

Later that day, Rodin works alone in his workshop crafting a large weapon that resemble a cross between an ax and a spear. Wearing thick magnifying goggles, Rodin perfects a design on the weapon with several smaller tools with a patient and steady hand in silence. The workshop is dark and made of stone; its only light source is the blazing, crackling fire used for welding. From wall to wall are mounted various hammers, axes, spears and staffs. Each one, more beautiful and vibrant than the last. Once he's done he blows off the excess shavings then holds it firmly in his hand. Though the weapon is massive and looks extremely heavy, Rodin tosses it in the air and swings it about effortlessly. He's impressed by his own craftsmanship.

"Beautiful."

He places the weapon to the side completing a set of three which will be given to the Braves. He begins working on the next piece which will be given as the shield for Ardors.

"Rodin?"

Rodin stops what he's doing and sees Helios standing in the doorway. Rodin pulls the goggles down to hang around his neck.

"Helios? You must be bored," he chuckles. "You here to talk my ear off some more?"

"You're not the talkative type Rodin so you leave me with no choice," he says as he studies Rodin's weaponry. "My, my! These are truly spectacular!"

"I do my best I suppose."

"Don't be so modest! These are works of art!"

Helios takes a claw to be fitted onto a Glory. He sticks his arm in the claw and it automatically locks onto him. Electricity emits from the device and covers his body, yet he remains unharmed. He gawks at Rodin with his eyes and mouth wide open in amazement.

"It's a shame these wonderments might be sullied with the blood of the damned. I never took the time to see what you could do Rodin. After all these millennia."

"I never expected you to. I've never seen you in the middle of your creation progress."

Helios slips the claw off and the electricity stops. He gently places it back where he got it.

"I wish you would," Helios starts. "I've began incorporating some of your artillery with the angels."

Rodin sits back in his chair, folds his arms, and gives a cocky smile, "Oh, really?"

"Okay," Helios says while rolling his eyes.

"No, please go on. Tell me how MY work's making your pet projects better."

Helios gives Rodin a look that is playful but also says you don't have to rub it in.

"I'm just working on not being modest like you said earlier."

Helios chuckles, "You're right. Don't be modest. I just need to get better, like you. Doing this sort of thing for hundreds upon thousands of centuries and you don't improve… not even a little bit is disappointing. I've watched you achieved bigger and greater things. Me…?"

Helios continues to survey the room, softly touching every weapon within reach. He approaches Rodin and stops only a few feet away from him. Rodin can tell Helios came by for more than just admiring his wares.

"Father Helios," Rodin begins. "Tell me why you are really here."

"Don't start with the formalities, Rodin."

Rodin's a little uncomfortable.

Helios sighs heavily and turns away from Rodin. Clearly, he wants to tell Rodin something, but he's having trouble finding the words. He begins pacing back and forth. Rodin grips him by the arm to get him to stop moving.

"Out with it, Helios."

Rodin releases him. Helios takes a deep breath.

"Rodin," Helios says quietly. "I've been thinking about… the human world and-"

Rodin relaxes for a moment since there is no cause for alarm. He laughs it off.

"That's it?"

Helios seems a little embarrassed and doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Well… yes."

"So?" Rodin grins. "You've always been curious about the human world. If you were bothered by my seduction remark from before, then I sincerely apologize. It was harmless. All you do is witness their actions day in and day out. There's nothing special about them, remember?"

Helios gives half a smile, "Of course…"

"You had me worried for a moment."

Helios proceeds to leave, "Sorry to bother you with my nonsense. Perhaps I was just being silly is all. Go back to your work."

Rodin's concerned with Helios' response.

"Helios—"

"I'll see you later then, Rodin," he grins as he leaves.


	4. Anointing of the Sick (Part I)

_I really didn't know how to handle whatever Helios was dealing with at the time. Wish I had paid more attention. From that day on I spent hours over hours, handcrafting practically all the weapons for Paradiso. There was no mass production, now it's just lame imitations. I know you've never seen it but they break easily. Helios and I even got together and started working on little pet projects. I admit it was pretty fun. Please believe I was, and still am, the best they've ever seen. After a while, maybe I let my ego get the best of me. Maybe, things would've ended differently. No matter. The past is just that, and there ain't shit all you can do about it._

Once again, Rodin stands before Jubileus whose attitude is aloof with a hint of contempt. However, this time all four Auditio stand in front of it, acting as safeguards. Rodin isn't bothered by their presence.

"Rodin, you single handedly made Paradiso bear witness to what true power is… yet again"

"Everything I do is for you, Greatest Jubileus. Through your divine will I was able to—"

"—Father Rodin," Jubileus coos with an idea in mind. "Would you do me the honor in showing me your skills? Or more like your talents as you are naturally gifted."

Rodin's confused.

"I want you to show me what you're made of."

"…Okay, Greatest Jubileus. How should I—"

Jubileus snaps its fingers and summons Courage behind him. Rodin turns around to the Fortitudo clone.

"Fortitudo?" Rodin gasps.

"Not quite," hisses Jubileus. "Your friend is just as talented as you. Meet Courage, your opponent."

"Opponent?!"

Jubileus cackles.

Courage immediately takes the offensive and charges for Rodin. Rodin dodges out of the way, still confused by what's happening.

"Don't hold back!" roars Jubileus. "Show me your power! Entertain your Creator!"

Courage opens his mouth and hurls a fireball at him. Rodin dodges again, still not fighting. Jubileus is very displeased. It summons two more Courages to join in the fray.

"If you refuse to fight fine," it snorts. "Kill him."

All three Courages do as they're told and get into a triangle formation.

"Please don't, O Greatest Jubileus…" Rodin whispers under his breath.

Jubileus remain emotionless as it watches. Rodin takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as his glorious halo forms above his head. His robe glows white as his enormous, goldenrod peacock feathered wings and tail fan out from behind him. He slowly opens his eyes and sees the first Courage with its mouth wide open to devour him whole. Rodin, with one hand, backhands the angel easily, sending it several feet away from him and the others. It dies on impact.

Jubileus sneers.

He levitates from the ground while summoning an orb of energy to trap the second Courage. The Courage gets trapped inside. Rodin extends his arm toward the orb; his hand makes a clutching motion. The orb slowly shrinks, crushing the Courage inside. The third Courage seized this opportunity to catch him off guard. It attacks by swinging his tail. It's a direct hit, yet Rodin's unmoved. He continues to strangle the life out of the Courage in the orb. Once dead, Rodin lets the Courage fall to the ground.

Jubileus clenches its fist, barely able to maintain its rage.

Rodin grabs the remaining Courage by the dragon head and with one punch to its angelic face, it's killed instantaneously. He throws the body to the ground right in front of Fortitudo. Fortitudo seems a little nervous as it looks around to the others to see their reaction to what they've witness.

Jubileus slams its fist into the arm of its throne!

The Auditio are speechless.

Rodin lands on the ground and transforms back to his normal self. Jubileus grinds its teeth together as it manages to spit out a compliment.

"Well done, Father Rodin."

Rodin takes Jubileus' compliment with a grain of salt, "Thank you, Greatest Jubileus."

"You wield such power. I've noticed you didn't use any of your weapons. Why?"

"I didn't need too."

"'I didn't need too'," Jubileus whisper begrudgingly under its breath. "You only provide for those who you deemed weak?"

"I provide only to strengthen my allies. Nothing more. Nothing less. I only provide because it is what you ask of me, O Greatest Jubileus."

"So, if I didn't ask… then you wouldn't provide?" Jubileus asks with its voice deepening with suspicion. "You would keep it all to yourself."

Rodin drops to his knees immediately and bows so far down that his head touches the ground, "I wouldn't dare, O Greatest Jubileus!"

Jubileus scoffs and teleports the Auditio elsewhere, leaving itself and Rodin alone. Jubileus descends from its throne without its feet touching the floor. Jubileus gracefully floats over to Rodin, towering over him. Jubileus uses telekinesis and lifts Rodin high up so they can look at each other eye to eye. Rodin's slightly nervous but remains calm.

"Be my knight."

"Greatest Jubileus?"

"I am surrounded by impossible peons," it laughs. "You would be fitting as my right hand; my shield even! What do you say?"

"Am I really given an option?" he asks.

"Of course not."

"Then you have your knight."

"…I still want an answer," Jubileus groans.

"I fear being your knight. It would be unwise of me to accept such a title. You have your Auditio, they are your eyes, shield, might, and glory. I am unnecessary."

Jubileus is displeased by his remark, in fact, its highly offended and makes sure he knows this.

"How dare you?!" it screams like a teenager throwing a tantrum. "How dare you deny me and my offering. I ought to send you into oblivion."

"Maybe you should. I can tell I worry you."

Jubileus cocks an eyebrow as its slightly taken aback. Then Jubileus suddenly laughs for no reason.

"You think I fear you?!"

"Not fear, Greatest Jubileus—"

"—You are nothing to me! I can crush you within an instant. I'm more concerned with your ally."

"…Helios?"

"He likes to play god, and that is a grave offense punishable by death. His fascination with humans is… slightly disturbing."

"Helios would never—"

"—That doesn't mean he shouldn't be addressed."

"…So, what would you have me do?"

"Tell me everything about him. Report to me. Everyday. I don't care how little the details you provide."

Rodin's a little confused. Jubileus is an almighty being. It has the Auditio at its fingertips. It's almost asinine and backwards to have Rodin waste his time playing as a spy. But his need to get away from Jubileus outweighed trying to reason with the unreasonable, so he agrees.

"As you wish, Great Jubileus."

"Right! Now, off with you," says Jubileus as it teleports Rodin away.

Rodin appears in the sky and plummets to the ground. He teleports out of harm's way, and lands gracefully on the ground. He straightens his clothes, he's clearly pissed off by his current situation. He storms off wanting this day to be over with.


	5. Anointing of the Sick (Part II)

I was pissed! I couldn't believe that bitch wanted me to snitch on my boy. On second thought, I take that back. Of course it would think of me like some kiss ass piece of shit. I wasn't thinkin' about what that bitch wanted, which I caught a lot of hell for in the end. I was more worried about Helios. If I had to guess when things started to go downhill… it would be this moment.

In a small crystallized, dome shaped cathedral, with rows of marble pews and columns, golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, with a pool in the center sits Helios and Rodin gazing into the human realm. Finally, Rodin has a glimpse into Helios' world; he's slightly jealous. To be constantly in the light and not shoved into a dark, cobblestoned workshop surrounded by flames and metal, he understands Helios' desire for more. The bells sweetly chime from all around. Helios barely allows his fingertips to make ripples in the water. There's a comfortable silence between them until Rodin decides to break it.

"I must admit, this is very calming."

Helios nods with a small smile as he stares deeper in the pool.

"I could spend… all of eternity doing this very thing," Helios says in a trance.

Rodin's eyes slowly roll up; he studies Helios closely. Rodin stands to leave as Helios softly sighs longingly.

"I know there's something wrong with me, Rodin."

"Helios, stop it."

"I am hopelessly obsessed with the human realm," Helios head slowly lifts as he says in a weak voice. "I cannot control it."

"It's not your fault, Helios. It's the nature of our work. I can easily understand how and why you feel the way you do. It… happened to me too at one point."

"Really?" Helios asks innocently.

Rodin struggles to continue the lie, "Yes, of course. But I was able to control it. Humans with their… freewill. They have no idea of what to do with themselves. Causing death and destruction while inadvertently aiding Inferno. It's maddening to witness these atrocities for as long as we both have."

"They are helpless."

Helios is slightly comforted by his words, but it isn't enough. Helios shakes his head as he loses sight of what Rodin is trying to tell him.

"And that's the problem! I just cannot see pass what they really are! These creatures, their world… everything about them is… is!"

Rodin steps forward, "Well, that's why I'm here. I'll do what I can to make sure you don't go through… this feeling alone."

Helios grunts, "Rodin you really don't understand!"

"Then help me understand, Helios! All we have is each other."

"…Do you really believe that?"

Rodin's taken aback.

Helios stands and walks up to Rodin very close as if he is trying to speak directly in his ear. Rodin doesn't budge.

"More. They want to make more," he whispers.

"Of what?" Rodin questions with rising concern.

"Us."

Rodin steps back, clearly upset, "That is lunacy!"

"Is it?! They'll call them Lumen Sages, only this time they'll make them out of Man. Then you and I will be given the task to govern alongside them. Can you imagine being put on the same level as a human?!"

Rodin grabs Helios firmly by the shoulders.

"How do you know this?!"

"My research; the silly little tasks they ask of me! They… fear us, Rodin," Helios says like a sociopath. "I know you've noticed."

Rodin tries to fight the urge of knowing Helios might be right, but Jubileus' behavior and having him spy on Helios is flooding his thought process. There must be some truth in what Helios is telling him! Not all of it can be the lies of a madman.

Helios points to a spot in the middle of his forehead and does the same to Rodin, "I've seen it all."

Helios' arms drop to his sides in defeat. Rodin looks deep into Helios' eyes and takes a big swallow.

Rodin says cautiously, "The Great One had me watch you."

"What?!" Helios roars as he jumps away from Rodin.

"But I said nothing," he says sternly.

Helios calms down only a little while breathing heavily, "You lie."

"I've never lied to you before, so why should I start now? Jubileus feared what you have… what we've both become like you said," Rodin takes a deep breath. "I am Jubileus' knight; it expects of me to report everything I've heard. But I won't."

"Why?"

Rodin shrugs nonchalantly. Helios immediately hugs Rodin tightly. Rodin lifts only one arm to hug him back. Rodin's lost in thought.

"What should we do now?" Helios asks while still holding Rodin.

"Continue on as if nothing happened."

Helios pulls away a tad confused.

"I, uh, need to clear my head if you don't mind."

Rodin walks away, leaving him alone.


	6. Anointing of the Sick (Part III)

_I know you must be wonderin' Walter, why wasn't I gonna snitch? I just didn't feel like it. I told Jubileus whatever to keep the bitch off my case. At some point it must've suspected I was lying. It kept Helios and I separated and we hardly spoke and saw each other. I felt like a prisoner locked away in my workshop. I wasn't feelin' it and I needed a reason to pop off. Word got out about the sages soon after. How I don't know. I knew nothing besides what Helios last told me. But apparently, Helios and I weren't the only ones who weren't too thrilled with the idea._

Rodin stands in the middle of a beautiful field facing off against five Valiances. Valiance is one of the hybrids between Rodin's weapons and Helios' creations. Its face is place at the hilt of a massive sword to serve as a distraction from its true eyes within the abdomen. Rodin takes a defensive stance.

"Come on."

The Valiances strike in unison. Rodin deflects their attacks by ascending to his angel form. They're knocked back but quickly recover. Despite their size, the Valiances are very agile. If Rodin was a lesser being he would have been killed ten times over, but Rodin dodges all their attacks with ease. He blocks each swing of their swords with a single open palm. Clearly, Rodin's holding back since he has no intentions of killing them despite them giving an honest effort to at least scratch him.

The battle takes to the sky as the Valiances continue to attack Rodin and not hit one another. A smirk appears on Rodin's face as he extends his arms out. His peacock feathers expand around him and he takes a deep inhale. The Valiances suddenly stop.

"Time to let my hair out."

A huge gust of wind forms beneath them then turns into a tornado made of light. An opening appears in the atmosphere. The tornado spreads all the way up to the opening. A shock wave of energy shoots out of his chest and the Valiances are tossed into the tornado. They spin around and around while crashing into each other. Rodin uses telekinesis and removes the gigantic swords from the tornado, so they don't accidentally get stabbed. Then Rodin shoots them into space!

The tornado dissipates and all is quiet.

Rodin lands on the ground gently and transforms back to his normal state. The swords fall around him. He seems slightly impressed by the Valiances but they're still not strong enough. Rodin examines one of the swords to figure out where he can improve. Fortitudo appears behind him in a shower of light.

"Father Rodin."

Rodin doesn't turn to acknowledge it.

"What?"

"We have a problem."

"About?"

"It's Inferno."

Rodin suddenly stops what he's doing and gives his full attention to Fortitudo. He folds his arms across his chest, not willing to believe.

"There are whispers of Inferno making a counterpart to our sages. We don't know what it is. More than likely some unimaginable beast with a taste for man flesh!"

"I don't take requests. Especially not from some lowly Auditio."

Fortitudo's angered by his comment, but he's right and Fortitudo's undeniably fearful of Rodin. What Rodin did to the Courages that day in front of Jubileus remain in the forefront of its mind.

"It is not my request to give but Jubileus."

Rodin sighs heavily then opens a portal.

"Where are you going?" Fortitudo asks.

"Solving the problem."

Rodin disappears in the portal on his way to Inferno.

In a flash of white light, Rodin stands on the edge of a jagged cliff in Inferno. The sky is blood red with thick black smoke billowing out from a nearby volcano. Horrific creatures soar through the skies while tiny demons occupy the ground below. Oddly enough, Rodin's in awe by his surroundings. He hears the sweet whispers of a demoness creep into his ear. Appearing from behind him is a sultry, eyeless, winged humanoid succubus. Her arms lovingly wrap around his neck as she climbs on top of his back. Her legs grip firmly around his waist as she swings herself around to face him.

"Lost?" she moans as she licks her lips. "Allow me to take you to paradise—!"

Rodin immediately yanks they demoness off him by the neck as she is suspended in the air.

"I'm here on business, not pleasure."

She struggles to break free from his hold, "Then you'll be forced to deal with a horde of millions just dying to quench their thirst of sage's blood!"

"Sage? Tell me what you know about them."

She laughs. Rodin tightens his grip on her to the point of almost snapping it in half.

"Alright, alright," she says in a panic. "Sages are an elite group of warriors; handpicked by your beloved Creator. But all of that is going to change!"

She cackles hysterically and Rodin's infuriated.

"The sages shall be no more, and heaven will finally fall!"

Rodin snaps her neck then chucks her body over the edge like trash. He realizes there's nothing for him to report on until he sees a strange flash of lighting in the distance. He immediately flies over to investigate. Any creature who attacks Rodin in the middle of his journey is immediately struck down. Their unconscious body would then be feasted upon by other demons down below.

Rodin lands nearby, unnoticed. He sees the black and blue demoness known as Madama Chasca, which takes on the theme of the kissing beetle. She punches a portal in the human realm and walks through. Rodin immediately chases after her through the portal.

It's nighttime in the small town of Trioradum somewhere in Europe. Rodin emerge out of the portal and looks for the demoness. He sees her shadow slither across the wall and shoot around a corner. Rodin's in hot pursuit of the foul demoness when it stops at a small cottage. There lurking in the shadows, awaits Madama Chasca for whoever to come out. Rodin watches on.

The door slowly opens, and a young twenty-something year old woman emerges dressed in her night garments. She gently closes the door behind herself not to disturb anyone else inside. She cautiously approaches the shapeless shadow. Once she's close enough Madama Chasca takes form of her true size which is twice as large than what she was in Inferno. The two of them say nothing to one another.

Madama Chasca extends her hand.

The young woman looks at her hand showing a slight sign of hesitance.

Rodin's eyes sharpen as he watches on in anticipation.

The young woman slowly reaches out to Madama Chasca while clutching her chest. She places her hand in the palm of the demoness'. She closes her eyes.

Madama Chasca closes her eyes and chants, "Emna ol adrpan izizop cnoguodi… solpetahe."

What will later be known as the Umbra Witch glyph appears underneath them. A beam of light encase them both.

"The hell is that?" Rodin questions as he makes a mental note of the symbol.

"Ar ar tio."

The young woman's lips barely open to utter, "Ethar."

Madama Chasca then shoots into the young woman's body. Overwhelmed by the power of the demoness the young woman collapses to the ground. Silence. A strange purple mist seeps out of the young woman's body. Rodin waits a moment before he investigates the scene. He hovers over the woman and checks her pulse. She's still alive. Rodin then pries open the woman's left eye with his thumb and finger and sees the Umbra's mark as her cornea.

"What is that?"

The hand of Madama Chasca appears from behind and swats him away like a fly sending him several feet from the young woman. Before Rodin is able to react, he watches the hand scoop the unconscious woman up. Her face then appears in the ground. Rodin backs away expecting the demoness to fight him.

"What have you done to that girl?!" roars Rodin.

Madama Chasca laughs softly, "Agraa ors taba ord avavago… Micma Father levithmong."

Both Madama Chasca and the young woman disappear into Inferno.

" 'Beasts of the field'? " Rodin ponders to himself. "I wonder...!"

Rodin disappears in a flash of light back to Paradiso.


	7. Viaticum

_I saw the birth of an Umbran Witch. Of course, at the time I didn't know what the hell they were calling them, but I knew it wasn't good. I never understood the how or why they picked the chicks they did but it made sense. Who's better at causing the destruction and fall of Adam than Eve? This was the most confusing stage of my life. Everything around me was crumbling which is what I did and didn't want. I wanted the order and power that I was accustomed to, but I wanted to be free with my buddy just chillin'._

Rodin crashes through the front doors of the cathedral of where Helios stands up from the looking pool. He sees Rodin's upset. Rodin rushes to him and grabs Helios by the arm.

"Take me to where the Lumens are being made!"

The two approach a white stone temple in the city of Vigrid. It's guarded by a couple of Ardons who move out of their way. Helios throws the doors open. Rodin witnesses a man being baptized under the watch of Iustitia via a portal using its child faced tentacle. Several men wait while praying until it is their turn to approach the podium. The man's submerged under water; it turns gold and shimmery. The tentacle levitates the man out from the water and he has a Lumen Sage halo above his head. It gingerly allows the man to stand on his own. He's a little wobbly, but maintains his balance. He smiles as he wipes his face dry and the halo disappears. He's hugged and congratulated by the newly made sages who just underwent the same process as a sign of brotherhood. It is truly a joyous occasion.

"Rodin," Helios begins in an alarming voice. "I've done what you've asked, now tell me what's wrong?"

"…Helios, these sages… will they only be males?"

"Of course," Helios laughs. "These men are specially selected; men of the cloth. With souls so deeply tied to God and—"

"—Inferno has Eve and Lilith is helping her."

Helios slowly turns to Rodin.

"And she will be our undoing yet again."

Helios rubs his mouth in disbelief but is slightly relieved. He grabs Rodin by the arm and leads him away from everyone else into a corner.

"Have you reported your findings to Jubileus?"

"Not yet. I needed to see what we have with my own eyes."

Helios sighs heavily, "My suggestion is to say nothing."

Rodin's lost in thought, barely listening to Helios.

"Though I've been cooperative Rodin, I refuse to work with and now possibly die by a human. And a woman no less! I don't care how these sages been enhanced."

Rodin looks at the men. His eyes soften because they are fragile regardless of what Jubileus has done to them. Making a contract with the Auditio wouldn't be enough. He would be forced to risk his life for something so insanely inferior.

"And if Inferno is already making moves," Helios says in a cold and calculating tone. "Who knows how far ahead they are compared to us. We should get out of here before it's too late!"

Rodin shakes his head in shame, "Helios."

Helios takes a step back from Rodin, "I knew you would do this. I knew you would coward away if the opportunity presented itself."

"Take that back," Rodin says mincingly.

"I do not fear you, Rodin. So, if you need me to redact my comment to make yourself feel better, doesn't erase the fact that it is true."

There's an intense silence between them as they both realize this might be the rift that will untimely end their friendship. Helios turns his back to Rodin.

"Helios, the fear you have is ephemeral if you let it. Regardless of our feelings, Inferno, and everything else in between, my loyalty, strength, and duty is forever bounded to Paradiso. We have no choice! We have no destiny! We are to serve and fulfill our purpose! That's all there is to it."

"Then I will walk this path alone," Helios says looking at the sages. "Because in my mind, Paradiso has turned its back on us if you open all of your eyes."

"Though one of yours is clouded?"

Helios lightly rubs the middle of his forehead, " Should this be the last time we talk I want you to know, no matter what happens, I will always consider you my friend."

"Helios…"

Helios leaves the cathedral. Rodin stands alone overwhelmed with his thoughts. Rodin's suddenly teleported out of the temple.

Rodin reappears at the foot of Jubileus' throne. Rodin tries his best not to roll his eyes before Jubileus, but he does so anyway. He does not feel like being bothered. Jubileus catches the gesture.

"Is there a problem?"

"No there isn't," Rodin says clearly annoyed. "O Greatest..."

Rodin yells out of frustration.

Jubileus is taken aback by Rodin's abrupt outburst. Rodin continues to roar at the top of his lungs until he has released all of his anger and confusion. Jubileus sits back resting its head on its fist.

Silence.

"Done?"

Rodin cocks an eyebrow.

"I assume you must be done with whatever... that was. I called you here for a reason. With my sages growing in numbers I need for you to show them how to craft and wield your weapons."

"Pardon me?"

"It would best serve Paradiso if you shared your knowledge in mastering the sword. Both inside and out. You would be a fitting teacher."

" From creator, to knight, now teacher. And what of me?"

"Well… what about you?

Rodin sneers.

"Your job is to serve my Will, just like everything else in my domain. If your skills are to go to waste then… so be it," it says nonchalantly.

"So be it?" Rodin repeats.

"Yes."

Rodin stands defiantly towards Jubileus. Jubileus takes notice of his change in attitude.

"Bow before me."

Rodin doesn't move.

"Father Rodin, I command you to bow before me," it says increasingly angry.

Rodin still doesn't move.

Jubileus summons a colossal, holy energy like bomb in the palm of its hand. It hurls it to Rodin with such ferocity, as if it was pouring as much hate as it could muster into it.

"BOW, DAMN YOU!"

Rodin remains insubmissive as the bomb flies toward him. Jubileus smiles at Rodin's arrogance as it's certain Rodin will be killed if he doesn't get out of the way.

A direct hit!

There's a devastating explosion that kicks up dust and debris and leaving behind vast, white smoke billowing from the point of contact. As the smoke dissipates Jubileus' face cracks from smug to fury as Rodin stands in the same position unscathed. A wave of white energy permeates from his body.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Suddenly, trumpets and horns blare in the distance. The two of them instantly stop and listen. Jubileus jumps to its feet.

"An attack?!" it gasps.

Jubileus rips a hole through time and space. It sees an enormous horde of demons charging their way to the Gates of Heaven.

"Where is everyone?! Call them to the gate and–!"

Jubileus spots Helios among them, then turns to Rodin. Rodin can sense Jubileus is staring daggers at him. Rodin takes a deep breath. This is the first time he doesn't know what to do. Should he immediately jump down there and fend off the army before they get too close? Should he aid Helios in his efforts to reclaim his destiny? Or should he forge his own path that's neither light nor dark?

Before Jubileus could accuse him of mutiny. Before Rodin could claim his innocence. Rodin slowly turns around and materializes an extension of his fist and punches Jubileus square in the nose!

Jubileus flies a few feet away landing on its back. Jubileus lays motionless on the ground in shock. Rodin morphs into his almighty Father form. He levitates into the air and glides over to Jubileus. He looks down on it with disgust.

He smiles with his arms folded.

Jubileus goes into a fit of rage! It lets out a shrill scream that can be heard throughout realities. It leaps up to its feet and goes on the attack. Blinded by rage, its attacks are uncoordinated and manic! Rodin with his arms still folded, dodges every swing effortlessly.

Jubileus throws a punch!

Rodin materializes a fist and throws a punch!

The two connect at a dead stop! Jubileus's shocked and gives another blood curdling shriek as it cannot overpower Rodin. Jubileus throws another punch Rodin's way which ends with the same result as before. The two of them repeat this fury of blows again and again. Neither one of them getting tired, Jubileus inhales deeply and breathes fire onto Rodin. He momentarily shields himself and Jubileus seizes the opportunity to strike him with its leg.

Rodin catches the tremendous leg by the ankle with both arms. Jubileus's slightly off balance then Rodin takes off high into the air while holding onto Jubileus by the ankle! He begins swinging Jubileus around in a circle. A helpless Jubileus, with arms flailing about in an almost comical style, cannot break free. Rodin has gained enough momentum to spin Jubileus one more time around, swing it over his shoulder, and hurls it to the ground. Jubileus nosedives into the ground so hard that the impact smashes the upper plain where Jubileus resides, several other plains, to the lowest level of Paradiso where the battle is taking place.

In the middle of a ferocious battle, a white light beams down from above and in the center of it like a comet is Jubileus plummeting down. Demons and angels alike stop fighting and watch Jubileus fall. Helios stares in awe as Jubileus falls from its ivory tower. Several angels take off to save Jubileus and stop it from falling. However, none of them are either strong or big enough to accommodate for the its gargantuan size. Jubileus crashes into the ground crushing ally and foe alike. The battle rages harder as several demons attempt to attack Jubileus before it can get back up. They aren't inflicting any major damage, yet angels still swoop in to defend.

Helios obliterates all the surrounding angels closing in on him. His state of shock slowly melts away as he staggers over to Jubileus who's starting to regain consciousness. He stops just a few feet away then looks up; there he sees Rodin hovering like a god looking down on everyone beneath him.

A smirk appears on Helios' face.

Jubileus struggles onto its feet. It's gravely injured. Rodin comes soaring in to finish Jubileus. As Rodin closing in, he's blindsided and tackled down the ground by a Lumen Sage with such intensity the wind is knocked out of him! Pinned to the ground, the Lumen Sage with a pointed white goatee digs his knee deep into Rodin's spine.

"What the hell!" yells Rodin.

"Hell is where you belong, you fiend," snarls the Lumen Sage. "Brothers!"

A legion of Lumen Sage sweeps the area, annihilating all demons effortlessly.

"Kill the traitors!"

Rodin overpowers the Sage and escapes his grasp. The two of them face off.

"Hmph!" Rodin scoffs. "You're nothing more than a cheap imitation."

"Think what you like fiend! Your life is forfeit!"

"I don't know who you think you are or what you're hoping to gain," Rodin says in a menacing tone. "But if I were you, I would get the hell outta my way."

The Lumen Sage unsheathes a rapier from underneath his white cloak and takes a stance as the pillar of justice, "Man has been gifted with the power of the Great Jubileus. I will use my light to banish the darkness of this world! That is my duty as a Lumen Sage!"

Rodin unleashes a fury of fists at the sage. Oddly enough, the sage's able to keep up. This only infuriates Rodin even more. The two of them lock arms, Rodin's fist to the sage's rapier; both with burning desire to destroy the other. The rapier pierces Rodin's skin and he sees his blood for the first time.

"Impossible," Rodin grunts.

"Nothing is impossible when the power of Jubileus has been infused with the heart of Man!"

The Lumen Sage throws Rodin off him but only a few feet. Suddenly, Jubileus' hand scoops up the sage to protect him. Jubileus stomps down on Rodin, however he catches the foot. Angels surround Rodin and proceed to attack him. Their attacks aren't nearly as painful as they are annoying. Rodin swats at them with one arm as the other continues to hold up Jubileus' foot. Rodin falls on a bent knee when Helios sniper shoots the angels in the head with a beam of light, giving Rodin a chance to flip Jubileus onto its back again.

Helios helps Rodin to his feet. Rodin's slightly winded as he collects himself while holding onto Helios' shoulder.

"Never thought I lived to see the day of you getting tired," Helios laughs.

"Yeah, well the day ain't over yet."

Rodin rolls up his sleeves staring dead at Jubileus.

"Finish this, Rodin," whispers Helios.

Rodin walks over to Jubileus. Helios continues to fight off the sages.

Jubileus slowly rolls over onto its side, still unable to get up. The Lumen Sage slips from its hand and takes a defensive stance to buy Jubileus more time. He's slightly distraught seeing what the end of Jubileus could be.

"Don't take another inch!" roars the Lumen Sage.

Rodin doesn't listen.

The Lumen Sage teleports to Rodin and attacks him. He avoids Rodin's attack, but Rodin realizes this is only a distraction. He continues making his way to Jubileus. The Lumen Sage becomes more desperate as he summons lightning bolts to incapacitate Rodin. He stumbles only a little yet marches on. The Lumen Sage teleports in front of Rodin blocking his path.

"Why do you insist on destroying our Creator?!"

"Because I can," Rodin grumbles.

Rodin teleports behind the Lumen Sage and puts him in a chokehold from behind. The sage cannot break free. The sage grasps at Rodin's arm. Rodin braces himself to snap the sage's neck.

"Father!"

Rodin looks up and see a very young Balder glaring at him in the distance, emerging from the chaos.

"Stay back, son," warns the Lumen Sage as he struggles to speak.

Rodin releases the sage when Balder teleports in to defend his dad. Clearly, the young Balder is no match for Rodin. Rodin uses his telekinesis to trap Balder, then summons an energy blast sending Balder's smoldering body several feet away rendering him unconscious. The Lumen Sage comes in again to fight Rodin, this time several steel-like feathers shoot out from Rodin's back. They circle around him like blades, then he fires them at the Lumen Sage. The Lumen Sage attempts to deflect as many as he could, but a few punctures his body.

His pristine white robe is now sullied with his own blood. The Lumen Sage falls to his knees with his mouth ajar as blood dribbles down from its corners. Rodin walks by him leaving him to die. The Lumen Sage's vacant eyes are fixed upon the back of Rodin as he's about to deliver the deathblow to Jubileus.

Jubileus turns its head towards Rodin, now standing only a few feet away.

"So, this is it," Jubileus hisses weakly. "This is how I'll die? By the likes of you!?"

"Pathetic, ain't it?" Rodin arrogantly says.

"And you think you'll just rule Paradiso?! Like a god?!"

"I ain't got no business playin' god… and neither does anybody else!"

Rodin raises his fist to punch Jubileus into oblivion. Jubileus' right eye explodes as a surge of energy shoots from its eyes, strikethrough Rodin damaging him tremendously, then shoots into the Lumen Sage! All of the demons are obliterated as a wave of holiness washes over Paradiso. Purifying it from all ailments. The Lumen Sage screams in pain as the overwhelming power of the Right Eye he has now inherited. Saved from the brink of death he gradually stands up.

Rodin still has enough strength to finish his attack which sends Jubileus hundreds of feet away, and its body slowly turns to stone with a small smile on its face. Rodin's completely wiped out of all strength.

"Rodin…?"

He turns around and is immediately stabbed in the gut by the Lumen Sage. He looks at the sage deep into his eyes. The sage thrusts his blade in deeper while twisting it around into him, pressing the hilt hard against Rodin's abdomen! Then he yanks Rodin in close to him in an embracing manner.

"Father Rodin," the Lumen Sage softly murmurs in his ear. "Allow me the honor of giving you your Last Rites."

Rodin desperately clutches the shoulders on the Lumen Sage. The power of the Right Eye permeates from the Lumen Sage's body as the strength of Paradiso leaves Rodin's body and is absorbed into his.

"Mirc vpaah. Etharzi. Soyga Father Rodin bam. Yloci busdir nonci om."

The words of the Lumen turn into a gentle humming noise as Rodin witnesses Helios in chains from afar. A pair of sages open a portal to Inferno and cast him out. Helios eyes meet Rodin's one last time before he is violently shoved into Inferno.

Balder, badly injured while caressing the left side of his body limps over to the side of his father. Balder looks at Rodin with pity and fear, then Rodin's eyes sluggishly stroll over to meet with Balder's.

"Levanael, sundenna, bablon. Commah…Jubileus… qaal ovam vomsarg…"

Rodin clenches his teeth as he feels his power being taken away from him.

"You better also pray I don't ever find my way back up here. 'Cause if I do…" Rodin starts to chuckle under his breath.

"Znrza!"

A portal just like the one Helios was thrown into opens behind him. Rodin cuts his eye at the portal, then shoves the sage away from him. He doesn't hold his stomach as blood pours everywhere. A badly injured Balder catches his dad and is tempted to attack Rodin. However, Rodin willingly walks onto the gateway to Inferno. He folds his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Until next time," he chuckles as he sinks into hell.

 _And the rest is history._

Rodin stands with his back towards Walter. Walter remains emotionless despite his faith now renewed.

Rodin turns his head, "You still awake?"

"I…I would never sir—"

"Callin' me sir ain't necessary. It won't change your fate."

"So…" Walter nervously starts. "Does this mean…you're a devil?"

Rodin laughs, "Clearly you wasn't listenin'. There were two of us who fell that day, and I had interest in a… demon emperor. Not sayin' one doesn't exist, but I kinda lost his phone number and I think he changed his name."

"Then please… I want to live! I want to start over! Please…I…I…"

Rodin walks over to Walter and yanks him up by the neck. Walter doesn't struggle. Rodin opens a portal back to the human realm.

"Go on back to the human realm and get yo shit together. If I catch you down here again… I'mma tell you the story of how I lost my hair."

Rodin carelessly tosses a screaming Walter into the portal and closes it once he's through. Rodin stands alone, he seems preoccupy.


	8. Dirge of the Father

Father Rodin drops in from Paradiso. He clutches his stomach as he falls to his knees. He senses someone is standing besides him. He looks over and see a badly injured Helios, with a busted jaw that manages to provide him with a smile. He extends his hand to Rodin.

"Hmph. I never thought I would see a smile down here."

"Trust me, it'll be your last," chuckles Helios.

He lifts Rodin up and supports him under his shoulders. Rodin notices Helios is no longer wearing his father garb.

"Could you help me get out of…"

Rodin indicates he wants to lose his robe, too. Helios nods as he gently slips Rodin out of his robe and hurls it to the ground.

"Can you walk?" Helios asks.

"I think so."

Knowing Rodin is too proud to ask for help, Helios struggles to carry Rodin as they wonder about Inferno together.

"Ha! Without the power of Paradiso the recovery process will be difficult."

"And painful," Rodin says as he grits his teeth. "What's the plan now?"

"Divide and conquer."

Rodin stops walking, "What?"

Helios releases Rodin and they stand face to face.

"We have to get our revenge, Rodin. They kicked us out! Their god is dead! And it was all for the sake of Man. We must take of Paradiso! It belongs to us. However, we must start with Inferno, then the Human World. When we have these two under our control we can finally rip Paradiso from its heavenly pedestal."

"Helios… if that is something that you want, you're gonna have to go without me," Rodin sighs heavily. "Man, I'm tired. I wanna leave all this behind me."

Helios is speechless.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in ruling anything. You can have all of this. I don't care."

"Then… where will you go?"

"…Human world doesn't seem too bad. The way you went on about it, might be a good place to start."

Helios takes a step back in astonishment.

"Then I guess," Helios begins though visibly upset. "This makes us no longer friends, but also not enemies."

"That's fair."

"And you will not interfere with my conquest. Or at least… I hope you wouldn't," Helios says sadly yet firm.

"If you don't interfere with my business, I won't with yours."

The two of them nods in agreement.

Helios gathers his emotions and gives Rodin one last smile before he turns to walk away.

"I thought you said I wouldn't see another one of those?" Rodin yells out to Helios.

Helios waves goodbye to Rodin without turning to look at him.

"Just wish me luck against the Demon King!" Helios yells back. "It's time for this place to get a new king of hell!"

"...Good luck, Helios!"

Rodin continues to watch Helios until he's finally out of sight. Rodin turns around and walks in the opposite direction.

Back to present day, Rodin's about to open the bar as Enzo impatiently waits outside.

"Where da hell have you been all goddamn day?! This joint is supposed ta be open! How am I supposed ta start my day without my three fingers of whiskey, ay?"

Rodin bypasses Enzo and opens the bar.

"It ain't like you got any friends. I'm the only one you got."

Rodin opens the door for Enzo.

"Thank you," he said begrudgingly as he waddles inside.

"You think so?"


End file.
